tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Tsubasa Okui/Image Gallery
Official Art= Tsubasa profile 2016.png|2015-2017 setting profile Tsubasa twitter icon.jpg|Official Twitter icon Okui Tsubasa 2.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper Focus cover.jpg|FOCUS cover Tsukipro festa harajuku cover.jpeg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku Okui Tsubasa Twitter.jpg|Official Twitter icon (KACHOFUGETSU ver.) Okui Tsubasa.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper (KACHOFUGETSU ver.) Nakano live cover.jpeg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2016 in NAKANO DVD cover Tsubasa stage profile.png|2017/18 stage profile SQP cover.jpg|S.Q.P -SQ PARTY 2017 SUMMER- DVD cover SolidS visual.jpg|SolidS 2018/19 setting Tsubasa 2018 profile.png|2018/19 casual profile Tsukipro ss anthology cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO SS Anthology cover Solids guild.jpeg|SolidS 2018 AGF setting profile Machine solids 1.jpeg|2018 AGF setting profile Summer carnival cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL Solids 2019 visual.jpg|SolidS 2019 setting Solids 2019.jpg|2019 setting profile Tsubasa 2019 profile.png|2019 stage profile Kagura tsubasa.jpeg|2019 AGF setting profile Solids pieno 1.jpeg|2019 Harajuku shop profile Solids pieno all.jpeg|SolidS 2019 Harajuku shop profile |-| Album Covers= Solids 1 cropped.png|SolidS Vol.1 Solids 2 cropped.png|SolidS Vol.2 Solids 3 cropped.png|SolidS Vol.3 Solids 4 cropped.png|SolidS Vol.4 Dont work too hard cropped.png|-Don't work too hard!- Solids RED.jpg|RED Black cropped.png|BLACK Kachoufuugeetsu Tori.jpg|Canaria -Kie Yuku Sora ni- Two of a kind cropped.png|-Two of a kind.- White cropped.png|WHITE Cocoro cropped.png|Omote SolidS Ppf cropped.png|PPF -the past, the present, and the future- Sq x 2 cropped.png|Vol.2 TSUBASA X ICHIRU SOLIDS Kara da Kara.jpg|Ura SolidS Natsu zenkoku ban cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO × Anitentokkyū 2017 Natsu Zenkoku-ban Burny cropped.png|Burny!!! Solids 4 cropped.jpg|Kumo no Mukou ni Solids rs 1 cover cropped.png|vol.1 Shiki & Tsubasa Itsuka no ano hi cover cropped.png|Itsuka no Ano Hi、Hoshizora no Shita de Warau Kimi o Mita Solids rs 3 cover cropped.png|vol.3 SolidS Solids rs 5 cover crop.png|vol.5 Tsubasa & Dai Solids rs vol 6 cover crop.png|vol.6 SolidS Dear brother cover crop.png|Dear brother Beginning of the world cover crop.png|BEGINNING OF THE WORLD Sqs ep 3 visual clean.jpg|Ai no Uta Solids diamond cover.jpeg|DIAMOND♦ |-| Anime= Tsubasa anime profile 2.png|2017 anime profile Tsubasa anime profile.png|2017 anime reference sheet Tsukipro the Animation 1.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION promo poster ProAni.jpg|PROANI details poster ProAni SOLIDS Teaser art.jpg|SolidS promo poster Tsubasa Icon.jpg|Official anime SNS Icon Tsubasa.jpg|Tsubasa out shopping with the rest of SolidS to cheer up Shiki Episode 5 End Card.jpg|Episode 5 end card SolidS sports day.jpg|SolidS representing team red at the sports day Preview 2 Solids.jpg|Tsubasa bullying Dai into taking selfies together SolidS.jpg|SolidS in the Unmei wo Koeru "Venga" ending Penguins.jpg|SolidS and QUELL as penguins in Tsubasa's explanation Final episode end card.jpg|Episode 13 end card |-| Manga= Manga countdown tsubasa.png|Tsubasa countdown illustration Proani manga countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration compilation Proani manga illust.jpg|Ouka Ranman color cover page Ouka ranman pv 3.jpeg|Ouka Ranman preview page Chisana pv 4.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Back on track manga cover.jpeg|Back On Track cover page Back on track pv 1.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 2.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 3.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 4.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 5.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 6.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 7.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Start line pv 2.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Start line pv 4.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Venga pv 2.jpeg|Unmei wo Koeru "Venga" preview page Arigatou manga cover.jpeg|Arigatou color cover page Arigatou manga cover clean.jpeg|Arigatou color cover page (textless ver.) Arigatou pv 2.jpeg|Arigatou preview page Arigatou pv 3.jpeg|Arigatou preview page Hidamari ni saku pv.jpeg|Hidamari ni Saku preview page Proani manga vol 1 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(1) cover Proani manga vol 1 cover limited.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(1) cover (limited edition ver.) |-| Stage Plays= Sqs ep 1 poster.jpg|Episode 1 Hajimari no Toki -Thanks for the chance to see you- poster Ep 1 tsubasa.png|Episode 1 profile Sqs ep 1 ver red cover.jpeg|Episode 1 ver.RED DVD cover Sqs ep 1 ver blue cover.jpeg|Episode 1 ver.BLUE DVD cover SQS ep 2 poster 2.png|Episode 2 Seibou no Kanata -Tsukino Hyakkiyakou Kitan- poster Sqs ep 2 dvd cover.jpeg|Episode 2 alternative poster Ep 2 tsubasa.png|Episode 2 profile Sqs 2 poster.png|Episode 2 limited edition DVD cover Sqs ep 2 ver red cover.jpg|Episode 2 ver.RED DVD cover Lunali dvd cover.jpeg|LUNATIC LIVE 2018 DVD cover Lunali tsubasa profile.png|LUNATIC LIVE profile B&F poster crop.png|BLAZING & FREEZING poster B&F SolidS.jpg|BLAZING & FREEZING SolidS visual Empire tsubasa profile.jpg|TSUKINO EMPIRE -Unleash your mind.- profile Ep 3 romeo full poster.jpg|Episode 3 ROMEO - in the darkness - poster Ep 3 tsubasa profile.png|Episode 3 profile Sqs ep 4 visual.png|Episode 4 TSUKINO EMPIRE2 -Beginning of the World- poster Sqs ep 4 tsubasa.png|Episode 4 profile Sqs ep 5 visual.jpeg|Episode 5 Takamura Shiki Shoushitsu Jiken poster Sqs 5 tsubasa.png|Episode 5 profile |-| TSUKINO PARADISE= Tsukipara proani login.jpg|Tsubasa on the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration login screen 2nd anni homescreen.PNG|Tsubasa on the TSUKIPARA 2nd anniversary commemoration screen SolidS TsukiPara.png|SolidS TSUKIPARA profile Rsz dorm.jpg|Tsubasa in the Tsukino dorms Rsz 1event dramas.jpg|BAR SolidS in the event log SolidS tsukpara drama.jpeg|SolidS drinking party (dorm event) Tsubasa birthday.jpg|Tsubasa's birthday drama SolidS CG 1.jpeg|SolidS drama CG Homura no uta tsubasa.png|Homura no Uta card Furious desire tsubasa.png|Furious Desire card Charisma tsubasa.png|Tensei no Charisma card Challenge tsubasa.png|Challenge Joutou card Tipsy time banner.png|Tsubasa on the banner of the Tipsy Time gasha Tipsy tsubasa.png|Tipsy Time card (unidolized ver.) Tipsy tsubasa idolized.png|Tipsy Time card (idolized ver.) Bar solids event banner.png|Tsubasa on the banner of the BAR SolidS event Burny tsubasa.png|Burny!!! card (unidolized ver.) Burny tsubasa idolized.png|Burny!!! card (idolized ver.) Halloween tsubasa idolized.png|Halloween Night card (idolized ver.) Agf tsubasa.png|Formal Coordi card Xmas gasha banner.png|Tsubasa on the banner of the Seiya no Present！ gasha Xmas tsubasa.png|Seiya no Present！ card (unidolized ver.) Xmas tsubasa idolized.png|Seiya no Present！ card (idolized ver.) Onsen tsubasa.png|Yukemuri Onsen card (unidolized ver.) Idolized onsen tsubasa.jpg|Yukemuri Onsen card (idolized ver.) Onsen shiki 3 pair.png|SP：Yukemuri Onsen card (Shiki card) Nyan tsubasa base.jpg|Nyanderful Smile card (unidolized ver.) Nyan tsubasa idolized.jpg|Nyanderful Smile card (idolized ver.) White day tsubasa.jpg|White Day・Prince card (idolized ver.) 1st anni tsubasa.png|1st Anniversary☆ card (idolized ver.) SolidS kacho banner.PNG|Tsubasa on the banner of the KACHOFUGETS SolidS ver. gasha Kachofugetsu tsubasa base.png|KACHOFUGETSU card (unidolized ver.) Idolized kacho tsubasa.png|KACHOFUGETSU card (idolized ver.) Summer live banner.PNG|Tsubasa on the banner of the TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL gasha Summer carnival tsubasa.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card Fantasia tsubasa.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card Tipsy time revival banner.PNG|Tsubasa on the banner of the Tipsy Time 2018 event revival gasha August bday gasha.PNG|Tsubasa on the banner of the AUGUST HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Bday tsubasa 4.png|Birthday2018 card (unidolized ver.) Bday tsubasa idolized.png|Birthday2018 card (idolized ver.) Bday 2 tsubasa.png|BIRTHDAY2018 card SQ puri gasha banner.png|Tsubasa on the banner of the Smile!SoliQue★Puri gasha Puri tsubasa.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card Puri rikka idolized.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Rikka card, idolized ver.) Puri dai.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Dai card, unidolized ver.) Puri dai idolized.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Dai card, idolized ver.) Origin tsubasa.png|ORIGIN card (unidolized ver.) Origin tsubasa awakened.png|ORIGIN card (idolized ver.) Hyakkiyakou sq gasha banner.png|Tsubasa on the banner of the Tsukino Hyakkiyakou gasha Hyakkiyakou tsubasa.png|Tsukino Hyakkiyakou card (unidolized ver.) Hyakkiyakou tsubasa idolized.png|Tsukino Hyakkiyakou card (idolized ver.) Xmas revival gasha banner.png|Tsubasa on the banner of the Fukkoku Seiya no Present！ 2018 reprint gasha New year tsubasa.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card (unidolized ver.) New year tsubasa idolized.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card (idolized ver.) Chocolatier tsubasa.png|Mahou no Chocolatier card Empire tsubasa.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (unidolized ver.) Empire tsubasa idolized.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (idolized ver.) Karaoke tsubasa.png|Mezase！Karaoke no Tetsujin card Romeoness tsubasa.png|Romeoness card 2nd anni tsubasa.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (unidolized ver.) 2nd anni tsubasa idolized.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (idolized ver.) Tsukiparty night gasha banner.png|Tsubasa on the banner of the TSUKI PARTY NIGHT GASYA Tsukipari tsubasa.png|TSUKI PARTY NIGHT card (unidolized ver.) Tsukipa night tsubasa idolized.png|TSUKI PARTY NIGHT card (idolized ver.) Tsukipars shyase banner.png|Tsubasa on the banner of the TSUKIPARA Chassé！ Tsubasa 2019 bday banner.png|Tsubasa on the banner of the Okui Tsubasa-kun HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Bday2019 tsubasa idolized.png|Birthday2019 card (idolized ver.) Starry tsubasa.png|Starry card (unidolized ver.) Starry tsubasa idolized.png|Starry card (idolized ver.) Aquarium tsubasa.png|Aquarium card (unidolized ver.) Aquarium tsubasa idolized.png|Aquarium card (idolized ver.) Pure tsubasa.png|Pure Canaria card Empire2 tsubasa.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE2 card (unidolized ver.) Empire2 tsubasa 4sr.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE2 card (4SR idolized ver.) Anihallo tsubasa.png|Animal Halloween card Fairy tsubasa.png|Fairy card (unidolized ver.) Fairy tsubasa idolized.png|Fairy card (idolized ver.) Category:Tsubasa Okui Category:Image Gallery